Ophanimon
Ophanimon |to=Ophanimon C * (w/ Chrono Core)Digimon World Dusk |slide=Lilithmon[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lilithmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lilithmon]: "It is thought that it was originally an Ofanimon, but it fell from heaven and eventually became known as the 'Goddess of Darkness'." |java=Rica Fukami |enva=Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |partner=Kari Kamiya Chief Glare |cards= , , , , , , |s1=Lilithmon |s2=Ophanimon C |s3=Ophanimon Falldown Mode }} Ophanimon is an Ophan Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Ophan. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is a Holy Mother-like being who imparts the loving and merciful side of God. It is the final form of female Angel Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ofanimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Ophanimon] Also, it is thought that Lilithmon, who fell from heaven and became known as the "Goddess of Darkness", was originally an Ophanimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lilithmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lilithmon] Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon Frontier Digital Monster D-Project When a hacker represented by a DemiDevimon attempts to delete the game, Ophanimon manages to save it and bring the player into the game, guiding him. Ophanimon is one of the Megas of Area 6, following Angewomon. The Salamon in Area 6 will have an Ophanimon in its party when fought. Digimon World 4 Digimon World DS Ophanimon is an NPC found during a quest. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ophanimon can digivolve from Angewomon at level 64 with Holy EXP 27000 and Spirit 355. Digimon Battle Ophanimon is Gatomon's Mega Digivolution. Attacks *'Eden's Javelin'This attack is named "Shining Javelin" on .: Radiates a beam of purifying light from its javelin. *'Sefirot Crystal'This attack is misspelled as "Sephirothe Crystal" on .: Manifest ten crystals between its hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fires them. Ophanimon C |s1=#Ophanimon |f1=Ophanimon }} Ophanimon C is a Digimon whose name and design is derived from "Ophanimon Chrono Core". It resembles a fiery version of Ophanimon. Digimon World Dusk Attacks *'Holy Destroy': Destroys everything in three zones with holy light. *'Call Dramon': Calls a dragon to unleash fire on three zones, lowering Defense. Attacks in Digimon World Dusk *'Volcano Napalm': Create fire pillars with fireballs in two zones twice, lowering resistance to Fire. *'Holy Slash': Slash three zones with a strike filled with holy power. *'AT Change': Changes own strengths and weaknesses. Ophanimon Falldown Mode Ophanimon Falldown Mode is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Ophan and Asmodeus, with "Falldown" as a reference to that name. It is a form of Ophanimon that was so angry that it suppressed its own emotions and fell into madness. It swelled with anger at the world, where atrocious sins keep mounting no matter how many times they are purged, and it closed off its heart. In order to nip evil in the bud, it hunts whichever opponents it has judged to have become a barrier to justice, and tries to establish a world of what it recognizes as justice. Its "Flame Hellscythe" clad itself in flames that become a weapon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ofanimonfalldownmode/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Ofanimon: Falldown Mode] Attacks *'Flame Hellscythe': Hunts down the opponent with the Flame Hellscythe, then plunges the hunted soul with hellfire into hell. *'Demon's Crystal': Performs a summoning technique that torments the opponent until they die. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Burst Mode Digimon Category:Ophan Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon